


Home- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You thought you would never see your family home ever again. You thought that your unanswered questions would remain a mystery. But That all changes… today.





	Home- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This episode is more focusing on the reader and her past and I hope you guys like it. This is part one of season 1 episode 9. Feedback is appreciated.

You still haven’t recovered from that bug incident but Dean was making sure you never lived it down. You’ve been enduring countless amount of teasing from the man until you threatened to cut his dick off, gluing it to his head because he liked to be a dick head. That got him to shut up and you haven’t heard a word about it since.

Right now, you were currently crashed at a motel for the night but you weren’t sleeping. As much as you tried, your body refused to let you sleep. You happened to borrow Sam’s laptop, doing some research on what happened to your mom.

You lived next to the boys until she died so you tried looking up the police record for it but without actually going to your house, you couldn’t do anything. You read online that it was selling and you wanted to go but with Dean finding cases left and right, it’ll be a while until you actually got a chance and by then, people would already be living in it.

A gasp brought you out of your thoughts and you saw Sam sit up straight on his bed. Dean was out cold but you frowned when you looked at Sam. You were always sleeping on the couch because you were the only one that fit well enough on it.

“Was it Jessica?” You said as you watched Sam’s head look at his brother and his chest rapidly breathing.

“What?” He jumped at the unexpected voice and looked over at you.

“Did you dream about Jessica again?”

“No, this time, it was something else. I had a dream of my home.” He sighed. You perked up. Maybe this was your chance to go to your house.

“What about it?” You bit your lip.

“There’s a family living there and I dreamed that a woman was trapped inside the house by a dark force and it was up to me to save her. It looked like she was calling out for me.” Sam sighed and shook his head.

“My house is for sale.” You said, completely off topic.

“What, it is?”

“Yeah, with you mentioning your house, I would like to visit mine. There are so many questions and I don’t have answers to them. I want to go back there and see what I find, even if it is nothing.” You sighed.

“I’ll talk to Dean in the morning.” Sam laid back down.

“We will.” You smiled and closed the laptop. You set it on the coffee table and made yourself comfortable.

“Was that my laptop?” Sam asked into the dark.

“Maybe.”                                

* * *

Morning came along and Dean was on Sam’s computer while Sam was drawing on the motel notepad. You were sitting on Dean’s bed, thinking about your mom and what you might find it if you visit there.

“Alright. I’ve been cruising some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali – its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey.” You looked up and saw him staring at you and his brother. You weren’t paying attention at all. “Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?”

“No. I’m listening. Keep going.” Sam said, looking at his drawing.

“And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times. Any of these things blowing up your skirt, pal?” Dean waved his hand around, hoping Sam would see him.

“Wait. I’ve seen this.” Sam said, looking at his drawing. You didn’t know what it was but you were going to find out.

“Seen what?” Dean asked. Sam got up from the bed he was on and went to his duffel bag, searching through it. He grabbed his dad’s journal and you were curious about what he was doing. You walked over to him to see what he was holding. He was holding a picture of his family: his dad, his mom, toddler Dean and baby Sam in front of their house. He compared the drawing he drew and the picture. He drew a tree.

“Dean, I know where we have to go next.” Sam looked up, a bit startled at you next to him but he shook that off and stared at his brother.

“Where?”

“Back home – back to Kansas.”

“Okay, random. Where’d that come from?”

“Alright, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?” Sam walked to Dean and showed him the photo he had. With a nod from Dean, he continued. “And it didn’t burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Okay, look, this is going to sound crazy but... the people who live in our old house – I think they might be in danger.”

“That is crazy, why would you think that?”

“He had a dream last night.” You said without thinking. Both boys looked at you and you looked at Sam, giving him an apologetic look.

“You had a dream?’ Dean scoffed.

“Look, it’s a lot more complicated than it looks. I had nightmares of Jessica’s death days before it happened. I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn’t do anything about it because I didn’t believe it. And now I’m dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that’s where it all started, man, this must mean something, right?

“I don’t know.” Dean sighed.

“Dean, come on, I lived right next door and my house is for sale now. I need to go back there to see what I missed. There must be something that I missed there. I have all these unanswered questions.” You explained.

“Alright, just slow down, would you? I mean, first, you tell me that you’ve got the Shining? And then you tell me that I’ve gotta go back home? Especially when…” Dean sighed heavily.

“When what?” Sam asked.

“When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?” You stared at Dean, tears forming in his eyes but they refused to fall. You never knew their mom but you knew it was a sensitive subject for him.

“Dean…” You stepped to him but he backed up, shutting people out. That is what Dean did and that is what he is good at. But hell, if you were going to let that happen to you.

“Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure.” Sam pleaded.

“I know we do.” Dean gave you a glance but sighed, putting his wall back up. Dean was  _very_  reluctant but you and Sam got him back on the road and he did it. He actually drove to his old house. You gasped when you passed by your house. You looked at it, standing proud as if nothing bad ever happened inside of it.

“You going to be all right, man?” Sam asked his brother.

“Let me get back to you on that.” He sighed, getting out of the car. You got up but you couldn’t stop staring at your house. It was like memories came rushing back to you because you could see 8-year-old you, walking home after the bus dropped you off.

“Y/N?” Dean said, bringing you back.

“What?” You looked at him.

“You coming?”

“You two go. That’s your house. I’ll be right next door.” You gave him a smile and he nodded, walking off with his brother. You turned back to your house and there you were again, skipping and walking home like you weren’t about to see your mom die. You felt your legs walk but you don’t remember moving.

“No, don’t go in the house.” You said to your younger self but she couldn’t hear you. You watched as she walked inside the house and closed the door. You bit your lip and slowly walked to the front door, gripping the doorknob but never turning it. It was when you opened the door, you could hear your mom yelling for you. But you had to do this for her and for you. You opened the door and that’s when you heard it.

_“No!!! Stay away from my daughter!!” Your mom yelled as a man stalked towards her._

_“Mommy?” You said, frightened. The man turned when he heard your voice and you screamed when his eyes weren’t normal. They were pitch black._

_“No!” Your mom got out a bottle with maybe water in it but when she flung it at the man, it burned his skin and he screamed in pain._

Your memories were inching their way to the surface, one by one and you didn’t know if your heart could take it. Already, it was hurting as if your mom died yesterday and not 30 years ago. You walked into the house and looked up the stairs.

_“Y/N! Get out of here! Go find John Winchester!” Your mom screamed to you. She was bleeding on her head and her arm was slashed from something._

_“No, mommy! I don’t want to leave you!” You started to cry._

_“Y/N!!” Your mom said again. The man who was chasing her came up behind her and slit her throat from behind. Your mom gurgled up some blood before she fell to the floor, sliding down the stairs, stopping at your feet. By now you were in tears, scared of the man who disappeared in front of your eyes._

The house was empty but in your head, you saw all the things that went wrong that day. You passed the stairs and walked into the kitchen where you saw pots and pans flung everywhere and broken glass from the glass table you had. Of course, this was all in your head.

You seemed numb on the spot but your feel dragged you to another room. The living room had chairs broken and some were toppled. A leg from one of the chairs was sticking out of the wall as if something threw it there really hard and it stuck. Your eyes became fixated on the blood stain on the wall. That was where your mom was hit in the head.

Your main goal of this was to go upstairs to the attic where you hid weeks after your mom’s death because that was your haven for a while until authorities caught you and sent you back to John. You slowly walked up the steps, careful not to step on the blood trails. None of it was there but you were seeing it all.

You looked around and saw that the bedroom door was open in your mom’s room so, you went there first. The door creaked as it opened and you saw your mom and 4-year-old you on the bed, reading a book.

_“Y/N, this is the last book I can read and then you have to go to bed.” Your mom smiled._

_“Okay, I will, I promise.” You said yawning._

_“You know the story of Rapunzel, how she had miles and miles of long, blonde, hair.” Your mom looked at you but you were already curled up to her side, sleeping soundly._

You didn’t know you were crying until you tasted salt on your tongue. You turned away from the empty room and walked across the hall to your room, peeking inside. It was actually your nursery this time but you didn’t care.

_“Oh no, baby, don’t cry. Momma’s got you.” Your mom picked you up and held you to her chest, rocking you. You were crying loudly but when you heard your mom sing, you began to quiet down._

_“Hey Jude, don’t be afraid._ _Take a sad song and make it better._ _Remember to let her into your heart._ _Then you can start to make it better…”_

You felt a hand touch your shoulder and you gasped, turning around to see Dean and Sam behind you.

“It’s okay.” Dean pulled you into his arms when he saw you crying.

“I have to know what happened, Dean.” You sniffled.

“I know you do.” He said softly.

“I have to check one more room.” You pulled away from his warm embrace and walked away from them, pulling on the string to the attic. You brought the ladder down and started to climb up, Sam holding the base for you. Dean followed you up to see what you were going to do.

You immediately went to one of the brick walls and took out your pocket knife, carving out one of the bricks.

“What are you doing, sweetheart? Want a memento?” Dean asked.

“No, my mom said that if something ever happened to her, she would hide a message in the walls for me, explaining it all. I don’t know what 'explaining it all' meant but I’m about to find out. You pulled the brick loose and looked inside, frowning at what you found.

“What is it?” Dean asked, going over to you.

“A note and a key, a car key.” You made sure nothing else was back there and placed the brick back. You stood up and put the stuff inside your jacket pocket.

“Aren't you going to read it?”

“When I’m not scared of the answer I will.” 


End file.
